Gas
by Hall1990
Summary: Cagalli doesn't want to fart in front of Athrun. #relationshipgoals
_This was supposed to be for the valentines day parade, but I'm a super slacker and didn't upload it. Oops..._

 _This is based off of a conversation my roomate and her fiance had. I'm so happy I was able to witness it. Happy reading!_

 _ps: I also did not edit this very well. I just wanted to have something posted before I forgot again!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Gundam Seed and not the characters._

In which Athrun hears Cagalli fart for the first time…

Cagalli couldn't remember a time when she had felt so at ease. It seemed that finally after several years of war and recovering from war, things were starting to feel normal. Athrun had finally asked her what she'd been waiting to hear from him for 3 years, the big question:

"Will you marry me?"

Of course, she said yes, and there was crying, laughing, and then she hit him and asked what took him so long to ask. All of this was followed by a minute of awkward silence before she said she was kidding.

So here they were, sitting in Athrun's apartment, planning the details of their wedding, when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach… No. No. No. Sure, she could burp in front of Athrun, and sure he thought it was cute, but there were some forms of gas she didn't plan on Athrun hearing. She silently panicked. His apartment was so quiet; even if she went to the bathroom he would hear her. What could she do?

She knew eventually he would hear her, you know, but that would be after they were married. She didn't want him to think she smelled too bad and have him change his mind about marrying her. This was too stressful for her. She decided she should leave, that was the best solution. She could say she had to prepare for a meeting tomorrow morning, that was it. Perfect.

"Athrun, I think we've got a lot done, and I realized I have a meeting tomorrow morning to prep for. So I should get going…"

"You don't have a meeting tomorrow…" Athrun looked at her like she was crazy.

How could she forget, Athrun knew her meeting schedule.

*Gruummmbbbllleee*

Athrun stared at her and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Um, yeah, I should just get going home. I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly stood up and kissed him good bye, before heading towards the door to put on her shoes.

Athrun looked a little awkward.

"Um, Cagalli? We haven't even started talking about the wedding yet…"

She stopped, frozen on the spot. What time was it? She checked her phone… 7:30. She had been here for 15 minutes. Only 15 minutes! Not only did she have to… you know, but now she looked like a complete idiot. She didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Athrun was staring at her waiting for an answer. She was staring at him trying to think of an answer. He stared. She stared. They both stared. Then it happened. The unthinkable.

A loud sound escaped from her behind her, followed by a disgusting stench.

She looked down at her stomach, then back up to Athrun. Her face was an even brighter shade of red, as she panicked, wondering what he was going to say.

Would he tell her she was disgusting and ask her to leave?

Would he plug his nose and tell her how much she stunk?

Would he freak out and go into seed mode, diving into the bathroom to get the febreeze and desperately trying to spray it all over her in a futile attempt to make the smell go away?

His laughter broke her out of her thoughts.

"Athrun?..."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Athrun was holding his stomach and doubled over, laughing.

"It wasn't that funny Athrun." She pouted.

She couldn't handle him laughing at her. Couldn't he see how humiliated she was?

"I'm leaving Athrun. Hmph." She turned to walk out, but Athrun had reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No, Cagalli, wait. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, it's just…" He broke into laughter again.

She wriggled her arm out of his grasp and turned to leave, but again he reached out.

"Cagalli, were you going to leave so because you didn't want me to hear you fart?"

She turned her face away and muttered: "It's embarrassing…"

"Cagalli, you don't need to be embarrassed. Everybody does it. It's a natural body function. Honestly, I would have been more creeped out if I never heard you fart. That's not normal…"

"…"

"…"

"So, you still want to marry me?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course… Body functions won't change my mind about marrying you." He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

*sniff, sniff, sniff*

"Um, Athrun… What are you doing?" She broke the hug and looked at him like he was crazy. He just kept sniffing.

"I'm smelling your fart."

"…You're gross."

"I just need to know your brand."

"My what?"

"Your fart brand, the smell of your fart. Everyone has a unique one."

He walked over and sat on the couch.

"So, are we going to do some wedding planning?"

She smiled, took off her shoes and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Yes." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A loud sound, followed by an awful smell from him, ruined the romantic moment.

"I love you, even if your "brand" is really gross." Cagalli said to him, and they both laughed.

A year later, they were happily wed.

 _Hope you liked it. Farting is hilarious and also a daily topic of conversation for me... I babysit a 5 year old boy. The only things he likes to talk about are farting, pooping and cars. Anyways, let me know if you liked it. :)_

 _MHall1990_


End file.
